You Learn Something New Everyday
by Lovebooksxo
Summary: Cameron Morgan is a normal teenage girl, with a normal teenage life. That is until a new boy arrives at school. She starts experiencing really vivid dreams. Can the new boy help her learn the difference between, what is reality and what is fantasy? Everything isn't always what it seems. This is my first fanfic, some bits are a bit OOC. REVIEW:*


_**This is my first fan fiction, hope you enjoy!**_

"Stop, where are you going?" I ask the retreating figure, hiden in a shadow, so I'am unable to see its face. The figure stops, its back to me. I run up to them, not to far but not too close, to the mysterious figure.

"Do I know you?" The figure shows no sign of answering. Without even thinking I touch the figures back and electricity courses through my veins and my heart begins to beat viciously fast. I quickly remove my hand and ask "because it feels like I do." I sigh as the figure did not reply, "Just show me your face or tell me who you are?" The figure then tenses, I can tell I'am slowly breaking through its emotionless shell.

"Please?" I beg. The figure turns around and a beautiful, young boy, around my age, meets my gaze. He has light brown hair that just sat above his eyes and bright, dark, green eyes that I appear to get lost in. I open my mouth to say something but the boy interrupts me.

"You don't know me but I know you" the boy smirks.

"At least tell me your name?" I beg. He smiles softly and says "don't worry, you don't need to know." He then slowly leans his head in towards me, like he is going to kiss me; I close my eyes wanting my lips to be on his.  
I feel his mouth brush against mine and... *Beep*Beep*  
"Urgh, I was having a nice dream for once." I murmur as I turn off my alarm. It is start of the new school year and I' am now a sophomore.  
Over summer break I hadn't seen my friends once, which made it totally boring.  
I get out of Bed and into my closet and slowly search thorough my clothes unsure on what to wear. "Yo my favourite niece, How are you?!" Shouts my aunt Abby's voice, from behind me. "I'm okay my favourite aunt," she laughs "but please could you help me pick something out?" I pout.  
"Of course sweetie, you go down stairs and have breakfast and get washed and I'll pick out you're close!"  
"Thanks Abby you're a life saver!" I say running through the door, I hear my aunt's bell like laugh coming from my room." I owe you!" I shout bounding down the stairs. " Hey mom!" I smile as I see my beautiful mother in the kitchen, her light brown hair pinned behind her ears, her blue eyes sparkling in the morning light, her cheeks glow without even a trace of makeup but she still is able to look incredibly beautiful, just like her sister. I wish I looked like her. "Hey Cameron dear, you excited about starting school?" She smirked as she knew what my answer would be. I groaned and she laughed, she walked closer and said "I won't be that bad!" I laughed without humour and began to make my breakfast.

After breakfast, I walked into my room and found no aunt Abby; she must have went to her room. I looked on my bed and found a white, linen, laced dress, a denim jacket, A long gold necklace with a peace sign at the end and brown wedges, lying on it. This is what I must be wearing. "Abb is this what you want me to wear?" I shout from my room. "Yes, I'm doing you're makeup too!"  
"You do realise I'm 16 right?" I ask when she appeared by my door way. " yes and that Is why am here, this is the time of you're life where you get judged the most and I don't want you to be bullied because you're different and want people to love you because you're different, now sit!"  
"That doesn't even make sense" I mumble but Abby ignores me.  
After 15 minutes of torture I was finally ready and I'm ushered to a mirror. I couldn't believe what is standing in front of me; a beautiful girl with long dirty blonde hair that hit her waist, which cascades around her in light waves. Her light makeup makes her blueish, hazel eyes pop and they looked brighter than usual. Her white dress reaches just above her knees. Her wedges make her legs look like they went on forever, she is just stunning and I cant believe it is me ! "Wow." I gasp  
"I know. I'm lil niece is hot !" She winks.  
"I've never been hot?" I jokingly gasp.  
" I've always known that you've been beautiful, but now I've shown you that you are,it makes you more beautiful!" She winks. Suddenly I hear movement my the door. "You look beautiful cammie!" My Mothers angelic voice says, while beaming.  
"Thanks mom!" I shyly smile  
"See you both later, I'm gonna be late!"

I pull my black Ferrari In to the parking lot at school. Abby, myself and my mom all chipped in for this for my 16th birthday present, I love it. As I got out my car I hear many wolf whistles aiming at me. I roll my eyes and look down at my calculus. While looking at my calculus book I suddenly bump into a hard, wide chest, definitely male. I stumble backward but strong arms grab my upper arms. I look up to see a boy I've never seen before but was familiar. He has green eyes like emeralds and short brown hair in a quiff. He is too beautiful for his own good. "Sorry." I mumble after I realise, I've been staring. "It's okay, I'm Zach. I'm new!" He smirks and realises my arms, they suddenly feel cold with out them.

"Nice to meet you, I better get going, I'm late for home room." I say after realising people were staring. I started to walk away when he yells "you didn't tell me your name!" I turn back.  
"Well I guess you'll just have to wait then!" I turn back around and feel his intense gaze on me, which made me feel uncomfortable, since I'm used to being ignored.

"Everyone take a seat!" Shouts Miss Meyers, my home room teacher. Everyone stops talking and moves to their seats, if they were not seated before. My best friends surround me in the two seats in front. Bex sits closer to the window, her dark hair is pulled back in a slick ponytail, but she still is able to look beautiful and exotic. Liz my intellectual best friend sits in the seat that's on the isle, her blond locks in a messy plait, nesting on her back.  
Macey my other best friend, is in another home room. I sit at the back staring out the window with an empty seat beside me.  
"Okay" miss Meyers claps "today we have four new members in school today, two of whom will be in this very class. So please make them feel comfortable" she beams.  
She walks to the door and peers out of it and says "Come on in now boys." Suddenly the image of the new boy Zach appears in my head, I hope he is not in this class, especially as I feel quite embarrassed for how long I stared at him earlier. Miss Meyer steps away from the doorway allowing people on the other side to come in. The first person to appear to the class was a boy, with light brown hair and a natural tan. His face was chiselled, like a Greek god and so was his body. His tight black t-shirt cuddling them well. I hear a gasp of "bloody hell" two sits in front of me, I smirk at Bex's English accent slipping through, heavier than normal. Next was a boy that had scruffy dark hair and glasses, he wasn't as tall as the last boy, he came up to the "Greek god's" chin. I see him look at the desk, in front of me and smile, at the same time I see Liz blush. I smirk again.  
Suddenly a boy the same height as the "Greek god" walked in. His hair was styled back in a quiff, his white t-shirt clings to his toned body, the light makes it able to see the out line of his abs. I find it hard to hold in a gulp. He runs his hand through his hair, as he does this his t-shirt rises ever slow slightly and shows the v line on his hips. This time I can no longer hold my gulp. Tina at the back of the class swoons. Zach looks at her and winks. I frown, realising that Zach is a player.  
"Okay boys, please introduce your selves." Miss Meyer says, interrupting my thoughts, the Greek god steps forward and says" I'm Grant Newman," he smiles and winks at Bex. The boy with glasses steps forward "i...I'm Jonas... Jonas Anderson." He will be great with Liz, aw. Then Zach steps forward, "I'm Zachary Goode, but please call me Zach." While saying that he kept eye contact with the "popular" girls at the back of the class room, while smirking. The popular girls consisted of cheerleaders/ girlfriends of the schools football team and the others like Tina, the girls that would do anything to get in any boys pants. "Okay boys, could you, Grant and Jonas sit at the back, the two seats in front of Tina. They both mutter "sure", as they sit down I see Bex giving Tina a death glare. " and could you Zach, umm let's see," her eyes gaze around the room and land on the unoccupied seat next to mine, at the back of the class. I know where this is going. My hearts starts to beat fast. "Ah, Cameron dear, would you mind if Zach sat by you?" Zach's eyes were still looking at the popular girls. "Umm, s-sure, I g-guess." Well done cam you stuttered. Zach head snaps to my direction. He smirks and catches my eye. I could his eyes sparkling in the light. He walks over to my desk, keeping his eyes looked to mine, I'm the first one to break the gaze. I stare at my book, like it's the most interesting thing in the world. "Well I now have a name to a beautiful face!" Zach winks. I scoff but blush at his complement. "So, Cameron is it?" Zach asks, smiling, yes smiling. I haven't known him for more than 2 hours and I already know that he doesn't smile that often, only smirks or grins "Cammie." I reply.  
"Cammie?" Zach asks grinning.  
"Cammie. I prefer, Cammie."  
"Well Cammie it's nice to finally know your name," he smirks.  
I shake my head and laugh, I'm about to reply when a high pitched voice interrupts. "Hey Zachy,"  
"My names Zach."Zach mumbled, but Tina went on, not hearing him or not caring. "I'm so sorry you got stuck with Cameron," she gives me a disgusted look and continues "I know you'd rather sit by us than this freak here," I grip my hands tight under the table. " anyway I came over here to ask if you'd like to come to my party, this saturday, I know you're new and all but I thought after been sat next to this freak-" I grip my hands tighter, but this time a hand, twice the size of my own, covers them, I look up at Zach and he smiles down at me and squeezes my hand, as if for reassurance. I slightly smile at him and look down again. "-I think you'd need a good night out!" Tina continues, oblivious to what is going on. She beams at Zach and flutters her eyelashes, it makes me want to gag. "Can I bring a friend ?" Asks Zach after he has let go over my hand, my hands now feel cool because of the absence of his. Tina's smile falls a bit "umm sure I guess, who do you have in mind?" A  
Frown taking over her features.  
"Ohh just a friend, nothing to worry about!" Zach fakes smiles but Tina doesn't see through it - I don't know how I can- she smiles, flicks her hair and walks away swinging her hips. "I'm sorry." I whisper, before I can stop myself.  
Zach looks at me,"for what?"  
"For being sat by me, the school outcast, freak, whatever you want to call me." I whisper.  
Zach looks at me with wide eyes and yells in a hush tone "I don't care if you were a freak or not Cam!" Heat courses through me when he says cam, yes of course I've been called cam many times before, but with him it seems different. "Oh you would if it meant ruining your reputation," I whisper, "or stopping you from hooking up with lots of girls!" I say harshly. I gasp and cover my mouth and hurry an apology "I'm sorry I didn't mean it I just-" I trail off when I see the hurt in his eyes, for some reason seeing his emerald green eyes like that, kills me inside. I quickly grab my things and run out of home room, with Miss Meyer and Zach calling after me. I was able to hide from Zach the rest of the day and my best friends to avoid telling them why I ran out of home room, I'm sure I'll be come fronted later, sadly. My friends call me chameleon, because I can blend in to any crowd or any place, I guess you might think that it's cool, but being a teenage girl, in high school, this is a bad thing, a very bad thing. Therefore I'm a freak to everyone in school.  
The last bell went off today, signifying that it was the end of the school day. I gather my things and walk out of History, alone and walk to my locker . As I walk down the hallway, to my locker , I see the most beautiful boy I've ever seen, Zach, leaning against my locker. He looks like a Abercrombie model mixed with a Greek god and he is leaning on my looker, smiling at me. I feel my heart melt and it takes every fibre of my being not to take him there and then. What he is doing to me I find it hard to describe, I want to hate him but I just want to love him too. It's confusing. Zachary Goode confuses me. I confuse me. "Hey beautiful" Zach smiles. I blush and say "hi." I hear whispers pass through the hallway about me and Zach but I pay no attention to any of them, the only person who has my attention is the most beautiful boy ever, who is leaning against my locker. That thought brings me out of my mind and I realise I was staring at Zach, he must of realised that to because he is smirking. Stupid smirk. I clear my throat," umm, what are you, um doing here?" I ask.  
"Waiting for you cam" he says like it's the most obvious thing in the world.  
"Why?" I ask a little bit to quickly, Zach's smirk appears on his face again. "Why wouldn't i?"  
"Because I'm me, that's why. Shouldn't you be with Tina or one of your other toys?" I ask, getting annoyed with him answering my questions with questions. But Zach looks unfazed with what I said, he just looks amused, "why can't I be with you instead instead of them Cam?" He asks, again.  
I groan, "for gods sake, stop answering my questions, with questions, surely you should know that questions require answers not questions !" I say annoyance rising in my voice. Zach's grin gets wider and he says "what do you mean cam?" I groan again and turn my back to him and walk away, without the stuff I wanted to get from my locker, oh well they can wait. I push my way through the corridors, pushing people out of my way, resulting in insults thrown my way. When I get out side I hear Zach calling me, but I still carry on walking, "cam!" "Cam wait!" Suddenly a hand grabs my wrist and spins me to face them " look I'm sorry Cammie-"  
"What are you saying sorry for?" I ask curiously, he didn't need to say sorry, he was just annoying me. He looks at me with wide eyes, "for answering your questions with questions, I thought you were annoyed.." He trailed on.  
"Why should you care?" I ask incredulously. He runs a hand through his hair and my hand starts to ache with a want to brush his hair down.  
"It's just that, a lot of people are mean to you, for a reason i don't know. And I don't want to be one of then, you see-" he takes a deep breath "I have this need to protect you and punch people in the face when they are horrible to you, i don't know why I've only just met you but it's weird and I don't know what to do and I'm not sure if you like me or if I'm just a pain in the bum or -" I put my hand over his mouth," you're rambling Zach." I whisper, smiling at him, he blushes. I remove my hand from his mouth and before it reaches my side, Zach grabs my wrist, smiles and says " can I walk you home?" I smile, then nod. Suddenly, keeping eye contact with me, Zach laces his hand through mine. I glance down at our joined hands and blush. "Well come on then, wouldn't want you to be out late would we mam?" He winks, I laugh and he pulls me out of the parking lot, realising that I drove today, but then I brush the thought off, I'll get Abby to drop me off tomorrow. While hand in hand with Zach, I catch Tina's eye from across the car park and she gives me a deathly stare but this time I'm not scared, I smile. Maybe Zach is somewhat giving me the courage I need.  
"Zach?" I ask when we are out of view from the school.  
"Hmmm?" He says but his eyes seem far away like he is thinking of something. "Why are you doing this?" I whisper curiously. His eyes snap down to meet mine. "I thought I explained earlier."  
"I know it's just-" I take a deep breath and whisper " why did you talk to me, why are you walking me home, when you could get any other girls in there..." I look down at the ground.  
"Maybe there's only one girl that catches my eye,"he whispers while looking ahead.  
" and who this that girl?" I ask curiously. Zach looks down at me and smirks, "you'll just have to wait and see won't you." I look around a realise that I'm at my house, "well this is my stop," I smile at Zach and let go of his hand only now realising that we held hands all the way. "Ohh..." Zach puts a hand through his hair, "well I guess this is good bye then," he smirks.  
"For now" I wink, he laughs and then so do I . "Thank you Zach" I smile and begin walking up the steps to my house, when I reach the top step Zach shouts "cammie!" I smile and turn round, "yeah?" I reply. Zach runs a hand through his hair and says, "could I pick you up to tomorrow?" He takes a deep breath, "you don't have to, it's just a suggestion-" he sighs "you don't have -"  
"I'd love to Zach!" I reply.  
Zach beams, "well I'll see you tomorrow then, cam, good bye!" He smiles. "Bye Zach", I smile.

NEXT DAY

Yesterday, Bex, Macey and Liz came down mine, I'll spare you the details but they were pissed that I didn't see them all day but they soon got over it when I told them about Zach and that he asked if he could take me to school.  
Zach taking me to school was on my mind all night, I didn't sleep at all. I got up around 5 because I couldn't go to sleep I got an estimate of 2.567783 hours sleep, don't ask me why I know that, I'm just good at maths. Another reason why I am a freak.  
I take a deep breath "come on cam, calm down it's only a boy!" I whisper to myself. "But is he really" I think. There's something about Zach something that just keeps me wanting to go back for more, I just don't know why. I pick out a pair of high waist floral shorts, with a cream background, a baby pink waterfall top, a loose cream woolly cardigan, one sleeve falls and sits on the crease of my arm and brown wedges. My hair is in a loose bun at the nape of my neck with two pieces of curled hair framing my face and my makeup is minimal, with a fine line of eyeliner on my top lashes and to finish with a nude lipstick with a clear lipgloss over it. I look at my clock on my bedside table and it's 7:30, my eyes go wide and I quickly slip on my brown Wedges and pick up my brown satchel off my bed and run down stairs, straight into aunt Abby.  
"Wow, where you going sunshine?" She laughs.  
"School. where else?"  
"Does it have anything to do with the gorgeous boy waiting outside in a sliver jaguar?" I hear my mom say from behind me, I turn and see her leaning against the wall with a smirk on her face. "How long has he been there?" I ask quickly.  
"Not long, just pulled up," aunt Abby replies, "so who is he?" Abby winks.  
I sigh, "Zach, a friend, he's new, came to school yesterday,"  
"Well don't keep him waiting," smiles mom, "a good looking boy like that only comes along once a life time." My mothers winks. "Psst good looking, it's like he has been hand crafted my god-" Abby grins, "hurry up cam don't keep the boy waiting!" Abby laughs. Without another thought I run out the house, with a quick bye and see Zach leaning against his car. I could lie and say he looks hot but that would be an understatement, what Zach is doing to me right now is unrecognisable. My heart is beating fast and there is a warm feeling in my stomach. Zach is wearing black low cut converses, tight dark blue skinny jeans, a white shirt -again- and a leather jacket. I lift my gaze to his face, as he removes his sunglasses and attaches them to the top of his shirt. His emerald green eyes meet mine as I get closer to him, his eyes move over my body and back to my eyes, I blush and his mouth slightly raises at the sides. Butterflies start to fly in my stomach and I gulp again. Zach moves to the passenger side door and opens it, "your carriage awaits, my lady!" I laugh," thank you" and slip in to his car, "anytime cam" Zach winks and closes my door and walks over to the drivers side door, I try to stop myself from blushing.  
"Nice car," I admire, "though not as good as mine." I wink, Zach laughs, it sounds like music to my ears, and he starts the engine. "Oh really," " yes really!" I reply.  
"Well I'll just have to hold that to you ga-Cameron!" He winks, I ignore his slip up and laugh. "Shit." Zach mutters, "what?" I ask, Zach looks at me wide eyed, like I shouldn't have heard him. "I just remembered that I have football practise after school, but I can still take you home if you want, you know, it'd would be no problem a-" He's lying. I don't know why I know. It's a feeling.  
"Football practise?" I ask curiously.  
Zach touches his neck and says "yeah, um, I tried out at lunch yesterday, and I got in, both me and grant actually-"  
"What do you play?"  
"Quarterback" Zach whispers.  
"Oh my god, Zach, that's amazing !" I beam at him, his eyes meet mine and smile for a second before looking at the road again, "you really think so?"  
"Of course," I reply honestly, "why wouldn't I ?"  
"I don't know, and there's something else too?" He smiles.  
"What?" I return the smile.  
"You know that the captain of the team got injured and is out all season?" I nodded, "they asked me to be captain,"  
"So you said?" I smile.  
"Yes, I said yes, I'm the new captain of the football team!"  
"OMG Zach that's wonderful!"  
We turn in to school and Zach finds a parking space, and turns off the engine. He turns to me, brushes a strand of hair out of my face "that means a lot, especially coming from you." Zach smiles, I look down and blush, suddenly Zach hand falls from my cheek and his door shuts and soon after mine is being opened. I turn my head and see Zach holding a hand out to me, smirking, "you gonna stare at me or day, or take my hand?" He chuckles. I take his hand and he helps me out the car, "thank you Zach, for bringing me to school." I say getting lost in his emerald, green eyes. "It's okay, anything for you." He smiles. I let go of his hand and start to walk to the entrance of the school, getting a few stares off girls that saw our exchange. "Cam, wait," I hear Zach say and I turn round to meet his gaze, once again, "yeah?"  
Zach runs his hand through his hair, he seems to do this when he is nervous or agitated. "Umm well ummm-"  
I raise my eye brows and softly say, "spit it out Goode." Zach chuckles, and says "well there's this big game on Friday, and I was wondering if you'd like to come and watch-" he trails off. "Sure" I smile and turn around again. Suddenly a hand grabs my hand and turns me around, I come face to face with Zach very toned chest, I look up at his face and he looks down at me and gulps, he starts to play with my fingers, "Zach?" I whisper, "Cammie "he whispers in return , takes a deep breath and continues, "there's something else to, I would like you to wear my football jersey for good luck, you know if you want to?" I look down at our now intertwined hands and feels like we've done this many times before, I hear a sigh " it would really mean a lot of you could, but you don't have to-" I place my hand gently over Zach's mouth, the one that isn't holding his hand and say "I would love to Zach, " Zach smiles and slowly leans in and kisses me gently on my cheek, his lips stay there for longer than they should, it's takes all the will power I have, to not move his lips to mine. He moves back and smiles "you better go now cam, your friends are smiling like they know something" he chuckles and I turn around. I see my best friends smiling at me, evilly, I slowly let go of Zach's hand and say "I better go, bye Zach," I smile and turn around and start walking to my best friends and then I hear a slight sigh and a hush tone saying, "bye Gallagher girl," I've heard that name before but I don't know where. Maybe I imagined it.

_**I apologise for it being so long. I am British so I'm not accustomed to the American high school grade system, so if I have done anything wrong please tell me. :) I hope you all enjoyed. **_

_**Please Review and tell me any criticisms or likes. It will be much appreciated. **___

_**Thank you!**_

_**-C x**_


End file.
